


dean dies at the beginning

by smolstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Dark Sam Winchester, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Other, POV Second Person, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Vore, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: sam keeps a cool head until he begins to lust for blood, then he changesWritten for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	dean dies at the beginning

That used to be a body. There's one bright green eye, blown wide and staring at the ceiling, a ribcage ripped open, a shoe a few feet away. There's not much else. 

He's got scarlet smeared down his front, little pieces of, of — it's all over him. There's a noisy suckling sound, and fire and vinegar in your gullet. A flick of a tongue over bloody teeth. A little hum in the back of his throat. Too-sharp golden eyes flicking to you. You're standing in the doorway, and he's looking at you — 

"I can hear your heartbeat," he murmurs.

You run.


End file.
